Ma'eme'e (episode)
Ma'eme'e (Clean) is the 5th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis H-50 investigates when the University of Hawaii's volleyball coach is killed. The team soon discovers the reason behind Kono's recent behavior. Plot Brian Scartelli is busy changing in a locker room when he is attacked and murdered by a single lone figure who sits Scarlett's throat with a knife or a blade. The Hawaii Five-0 Task Force is summoned to investigate.While they process the crime scene they soon discover that Scarlett had been staying with a couple named, Karl and Trisha Joyner. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams head out to interview Karl Joyner, only to learn that Karl's wife, Trisha has disappeared. Seconds later, Karl is shot dead in front of the two H50 members. On the rooftop of a nearby house, Steve believes that a sniper killed Karl Joyner but the reason they is still unknown. At a hotel room, Agent Lori Weston and Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly begin searching for Trisha Joyner, only to discover Dwight Murphy who both shoot at. Dwighty later escapes into a car and Chin is shocked to discover that the getaway driver is his cousin, Officer Kono Kalakaua. They eventually apprehend Kono but the interrogation is interrupted by Captain Vince Fryer who reveals that Kono has been working undercover for him and helping Fryer bring down his former partner, Frank Delano. Despite Steve's unwillingness, Kono returns to Delano while Delano and his group later find Trisha Joyner in a hotel room with Trisha devastated after learning from a TV that her husband, Karl is dead. Delano reveals that he wants Trisha to withdraw the money that he feels rightfully belongs to him but Trisha is reluctant. Kono tells Trisha that she's an undercover cop and that she'll help Trisha. The "mission" looks suspicion to the entire bank with one worker threatens to press a silent alarm button but Delano takes a worker hostage with both Hawaii Five-0 and the HPD later arresting the entire gang, the H50 team having been in wait all along while also serving as a secret back-up for Kono. As Kono is treated for a gunshot wound to her left arm, Steve confronts Fryer and punches Fryer, Steve furious at the fact that Fryer knowingly used Kono as bait. It then cuts to see the Hawaii Five-0 leaving the crime scene, the team having finally been united. Notes Deaths Death Count * Danny Williams killed Jack. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Hey, Fryer. Capt. Vince Fryer: Yeah? Steve McGarrett: Listen (Steve punches Fryer in the face) Steve McGarrett: Nobody messes with my team, all right? Capt. Vince Fryer: (licks the blood off his lip) Duly noted, Commander. Trivia |- |Frank Delano |William Baldwin |A corrupt cop. |- |Captain Vince Fryer |Tom Sizemore |A Captain in the HPD and the head of the HPD's Internal Affairs Department. |- |Ray Mapes |Billy Ray Gallion |A member of Delano's crew. |} |- |Trisha Joyner |Meredith Monroe |Karl Joyner's wife. |- |Melanie Ayres |Tania Raymonde |A volleyball player. |- |Karl Joyner |Rob Duval |Trisha Joyner's husband. |- |Dwight Murphy |Gary Price |A member of Frank Delano's crew. |- |Jack |John Robotham |Delano's right-hand man. He accompanied Delano to the bank and died after being shot by Danny. |- |Brian Scartelli |Joe Toro |The murder victim. |} Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)